


For a Moment

by cherubim_curls



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Friendship, Platonic Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, This is just self indulgent and soft pretty much, Written as platonic but can be interpreted as you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubim_curls/pseuds/cherubim_curls
Summary: Through the ending of a show, a simple, rare moment of affection occurs courtesy of Pete.
Relationships: Roger Daltrey & Pete Townshend, Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend (platonic)
Kudos: 11





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little thing in one sitting inspired by all those sweet photos of Pete being affectionate with his band mates.

With that, another show done. Just one show on a tour that seemed to last a lifetime to one yet a fleeting moment to the other. Four men stood upon the elevated stage, gazing out to a horizon of beaming faces and hands thrown into the air in hopes of grasping the glory of an idol before them. With a microphone coiled onto an amplifier and a guitar briskly handed to a tech to be fiddled with offstage, the singer and songwriter bounded upon tired feet to the front.

With hair clinging to damp faces and the stench of fatigue, the two landed in the place that became familiar after playing the same routine every night. The blonde raised his hand into the air, flashing a wave to the audience as he let out a call that faded into the melting pot of noise. Cacophony had become the soundtrack to Roger’s life, his angered thoughts were the airwaves on which gravely vocals and flailing drums lived through. Never would he give up the thrill of a live show with the ones he held so dear.

The euphony of a peaceful studio felt like home to Pete, though, despite the charisma he forced upon him self to an audience. A day job at best accompanied by boys whom generated confusion in his ever tumbling mind. Pete’s music was a vessel for his thoughts, Roger was more than willing to share these thoughts to all who would listen.

As the ever pounding noise of the crowd continued, unrelenting, Pete gazed with tired eyes at his singer. He held himself with confidence planted to the ground like a challenge to anyone who dared stand up to him. A gentle smile reigned over Pete’s lips as he approached Roger. A feeling overcame him, adrenaline still pumping led him to throw an arm around the shorter bandmate, forcing a protest from the blonde. In one brisk motion Pete hoisted Roger towards him to place a firm kiss to his cheek with no opening to fight back.

Roger’s words caught in his throat for a moment, freezing in place as he took in the soft expression of affection before wrapping an arm around Pete’s waist.

“That’s rather new,” Roger rasped playful, placing a few firm pats on his friend’s back.

Pete couldn’t help but let out a dry chuckle, “Well, love it while you can before I change my mind.”

The shorter man pushed himself to his toes in mock challenge, showing his teeth in a joking snarl before the two devolved into laughter while the rhythm section proceeded to wave their thanks.

With that, another show done. Just for a moment, a tour felt like a fleeting moment.


End file.
